Inubouzaki Fu
is one of the main characters of the Yuki Yuna is a Hero anime series. She is a third-year middle school student and the president of the Hero Club. Appearance Fu has light green eyes and blonde, long hair that are tied into two tails that flow to her hips. Like the other characters, she is often seen with her school uniform. In her Hero form, Fu's hair color changes to a brighter shade of yellow while her two tails become braided and are tied with two orange bands instead of her usual single black ones. The ends of her tails are stylized to look like flowers. Her Hero outfit is a yellow dress with green accents on them. Fu's Mankai gauge is yellow and is located on her left thigh. There is a yellow flower pin holding the orange tie on her chest. Her collar is white and orange and her boots are white thigh-high's with green accents on them. Her sleeves are long white arm-warmers with green straps around the wrist. Background Leader of the Brave Hero Club. She doesn’t bother with trivial issues, but she sees the big picture and inspires the others to follow her like a big sister. She loves her little sister, Itsuki very much. She is good at cooking and housekeeping, and loves eating.Official intro Fairies * Inugami（犬神） ** A blue-green dog spirit with a serious expression. Inugami has an obedient personality and eats out of a dog food bowl. * Kamaitachi（鎌鼬） ** A brown and white sickle-weasel. Compared to Inugami, Kamaitachi is said to be a troublemaker. Plot Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Personality Fu has an outgoing and bold personality, often making her friends laugh and being responsible for lightening up situations. However, she can also be very mature and responsible, especially when it comes to taking care of her sister Itsuki. She cares deeply for her friends and for her sister, and as the leader of the Hero Club she often places the blame on herself whenever something goes wrong. Abilities Fu's first fairy, Inugami, allows her to wield a large greatsword. The size of her blade allows her to use it as a shield just as often as a sword. She can also use Inugami's power to increase her sword's size and attack a wide area. Fu's second fairy, Kamaitachi, allows her to throw multiple knives at distance, as demonstrated in Episode 8. These knives appear to be able to immobilize targets that they hit. Fu's Mankai form vastly increases the size of Fu's sword and gives her incredible strength. However, as a price for using her Mankai in Episode 5, she loses the use of her left eye. In Episode 12, she is also shown to have lost the use of her left ear as a result of using Mankai in the final battle against the Vertex. Relationships Yuki Yuna One of Fu's juniors in the Hero Club. Fu and Yuna get along very well thanks to their similar personalities, and together they provide a lot of the humor in the club. However, Fu has sometimes been unnerved by Yuna's willingness to throw her own life in danger to help others. Togo Mimori One of Fu's juniors in the Hero Club. Fu and Togo get along quite well. Fu seems rather protective of Togo due to her disability, telling Yuna to take Togo and run away in Episode 1. Although Togo became angry at Fu for hiding the Hero Club's true purpose from everyone, they made up quickly. Like the rest of the Hero Club, Fu doesn't hold any grudges against Togo for trying to destroy the Shinju. Inubozaki Itsuki Fu's younger sister. Fu became Itsuki's legal guardian after their parents were killed in a Vertex attack two years ago, and so she acts as both an older sister and a mother to her. Fu is very protective of Itsuki, but also encourages her to make friends. When she learned that Itsuki's dream of becoming an idol singer was ruined due to her Sange, Fu went berserk with grief and tried to destroy the Taisha headquarters out of revenge before being stopped by Karin, Yuna and Itsuki. Miyoshi Karin One of Fu's juniors in the Hero Club. Fu and Karin have a very vitriolic relationship, often butting heads over many issues, but they learn to respect each other over the course of the series. Fu attacks Karin when the latter tries to stop her rampage in Episode 9, out of anger against the Taisha (of whom Karin is a representative), but neither of them holds the fight against the other afterward. In the second visual novel and in the sequel light novel chapter to Sonoko After, Fu mentions that she wants Karin to replace her as president of the Hero Club when she graduates. Trivia Gallery Chara fuu after.jpg|Henshin form Chara fuu face2.png|Face details & fairies 1415304545060.jpg|Mankai form Memory_of_the_Forest_-_Fu.png|Game render Fuu mankai.jpg|Fu's Mankai Gauge Fu gauge full.jpg|Fu's Mankai Gauge (fully filled) Fu mankai activated.jpg|Fu activating Mankai References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female